


Lumine

by fish_wifey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know how he always ends up carrying her stuff around. She tricks him. Daiki gets told to hold this, a hot dog, that. And while he’s able to devour his food, Satsuki is off again, running around in a drug store. Their sneakers in one hand, some new clothes and underwear in the other (okay, he’s alright carrying those, if he can get a sneak peak).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumine

**Author's Note:**

> Simple slice of life moment of them shopping around for random stuff~ I really like how they bicker and care about each other at the same time. Plus Aomine treating his favourite girl and trying to be cool about it is always A+ with me uvu

“And don’t ditch me like last time, Dai-chan, I will be waiting right here!” For emphasis, Satsuki pointed her finger in the seated area, surrounded by other people trying on various sport shoes. The retreating figure of Daiki put up his arm and waved, following the direction of new basketball shoes scents. Satsuki kept an eye on him until he disappeared from her view. Sighing, she looked around, watching two young kids arguing between a pair, and if they could exchange them at any time.

A little while later, Daiki returned, heaven’s luck, with a box under his arm. Satsuki’s questions died in her throat with surprise, when she saw a flash of pink in his other fingers, dangling when he walked.

“Here,” Daiki gave the pink casual basketball sneakers to Satsuki, sitting behind her and put his box down, untying his own laces. 

The shoes were very pretty. The overall colour a light pink, with highlights like the logos and the lining in the same pink colour as Satsuki’s hair. White laces had been untied already, and Satsuki could see that they were to be the extra pair, finding traces of folds that form when bent too long in one place. Satsuki liked white laces best, and among the craze for different, sometimes outrageous colours (or those neon abominations), she always had to buy extras in white.

Feeling giggly, she slipped out of her boots, lowered the socks and put the shoes on. Behind her, Daiki already stood, walking around and getting a feel. Satsuki watched him, while her mane of hair was in front of her face as she did the laces without watching was she was doing.

“How are those?” 

“No complaints. They’re just fine.” Daiki didn’t buy new basketball shoes very often, and sometimes only because Satsuki would hide his oldest pair and make him go to the mall with her. However, once in the shop and gazing around, he’d find something he’d like immediately, usually brands with a trademark name of a famous basketball player attached to it.

“Jump a bit.”

“I’m telling you they’re just fine.” Hands in his pockets, he rounded the square seats, looking down at the pink addition to Satsuki’s feet. “How are yours?” Satsuki heard the underlying tone of ‘you like them, right?’ and smiled to herself. Standing up, she took a stroll over to the mirror, eyed them thoroughly. They were pretty, no doubt about that, and they fit like a glove. Standing on her toes, she swayed. She could forfeit her actual list of things she came to the mall for, and just splurge on these.

“They are really pretty.” Walking back, she saw Daiki’s tiny smile, before he returned to his seat and undid his laces. She two followed his example, and asked for the box. It took half a minute to put the shoes to their original state (minus the laces, which lay unfolded in the box), and held them to her chest.

“I think I saw the cash register over there,” Daiki said as he looked over a bunch of people. Satsuki didn’t move, pressing her box to his side, poking him. He tried to swat her away, as if that ever did anything to derail Satsuki and her inquisitiveness. 

“Yeah, but first tell me where you got these ones. I’m returning them.”

“Huh, why? You said you liked them-”

“I do, but it’s not me who came here for new shoes. Tell me!” Using her head, she decided not to buy them. They were pretty, but she just lacked the means.

“Alright, lower your voice. Give them, I’ll return them.” Holding his own box out, Satsuki put hers on top, sad to see them go. “Be right back.” Daiki left where he had come from, and Satsuki returned her socks to the normal state, putting her feet back in hjer boots. 

A few minutes of waiting later, Daiki returned. Satsuki got up with her bag, ready to walk with him to pay his shoes, when she saw the bags.

“E-eh, you already paid!”

“Yeah. Here are yours, I’m not going to carry your bags like you made me do last time.” Daiki held out a shopping bag with a slightly smaller box than his own purchase, and Satsuki looked from one to the other.

“He-heeeh!? I told you to put them back, not buy them!”

“The cash register was closer than the woman’s shoe section, I didn’t feel like walking all the way back and front. Now take the damn shoes, you wanted them.” Satsuki pouted when she took the bag from his fingers, touching the inside of his palm. 

“I liked them, but I have other shopping to do today, stupid Dai-chan!” Walking ahead of her for once, Satsuki had to follow him out of the store, complaining how the shoes were too expensive, and that he didn’t even keep the receipt either. The tag had been crossed out with a black marker, too Looking up at him and trying to go back and return them, she saw Daiki roll his eyes, and he put his hand on her back and pushed her out as gentle as he could.

“Sheesh, are you going to make a fuss all day? I’m hungry, let’s go and eat.”

“Dai-chan-!”

“Look, I bought them for you, understand? You don’t have to give me any money for them. So stop worrying and let’s get food. We will get to the rest of your stupid shopping list afterwards.” 

They walked on, Satsuki a little flustered. Now she felt bad for making Daiki pay for her shoes (which would be easily above the 20,000 yen mark). Silent, Satsuki bumped into him, Daiki arm snaking around her to steady her, when she smiled up to him.

“Thank you, Dai-chan.”

“Tch, don’t thank me for something like that.” Daiki’s blush hardly showed, but Satsuki could read his other tell-tale flustered changes. Like now, he rubbed the back of his neck, and changed the subject to where they would go to eat.

“I want a hamburger!” Satsuki exclaimed, also demanding she’d pay this time. 

*~*~*

He doesn’t know how he always ends up carrying her stuff around. She tricks him. Daiki gets told to hold this, a hot dog, that. And while he’s able to devour his food, Satsuki is off again, running around in a drug store. Their sneakers in one hand, some new clothes and underwear in the other (okay, he’s alright carrying those, if he can get a sneak peak), he looks over the rows of hair products and shaving stuff. Standing in a corner, Satsuki pulls out some tubes, then tries out a lip gloss. 

Daiki belongs to the kind of dudes who think girls don’t need make up. Satsuki is special enough as she is. Then again, certain glosses make the lips more plumper, and they give kissing a nice flavour. Looking away when she runs his way, he barely notices the peachy colour on her lips. She got mascara, nail harderer, and eye pads, stuff Daiki has knew off growing up with her.

“You about done?” 

The cashier laughs when Satsuki huffs and turns on Daiki. “Absolutely no patience!” 

“I have enough patience, but we’ve shopping for hours.”

“Untrue, I was in and out of that last shop in less than 15 minutes.” Pulling out her purse, she paid for the few items, took them off the band, and dropped them into one of the bags Daiki still held in his hands. He tried returning them to her, but the witch strode off without a care. 

“Yeah? When I try on a hoodie, I don’t need 15 minutes. I pull it over my head, see it’s good, and I’m done.” They walk out of the store, Satsuki bristling about Daiki’s complains.

“I also had to try on shirts and skirts. I can’t possibly do that in the middle of the store, could I?” He contemplated it for a moment, walking next to her when they move towards the stairs.

“You could buy them and try them out at my place.” He grins, only to flinch when she hits his arms. 

“So clever, Dai-chan. And if they don’t fit? At least now I know I look good in them,” she said in a sing-song voice, skipping ahead, and making Daiki’s eyes roll. Then again, this has its perks. Daiki fishes the lingerie bag from within the other bigger one, opening it up and bending his head inside.

Laces, dots, and ribbons. Kinky. He ignores the kick to his shin and her outrage. When she tries to get the bags back, he pulls them out of her reach and above his head, not caring for how ridiculous this looks in the middle of the shopping mall. Watching Satsuki jump up and down makes her breasts move, a rare sight to see and enjoy. This stare doesn’t go unnoticed, and Satsuki pouts when she turns on her heels. 

“Hey, where are you going?” 

“It’s the end of the month, right? Your favourite pervert magazine came out today.” 

“...You buying one for me?”

“I’m going to buy them all, and burn them.” Daiki blinks, watching the pink treat walk into the book shop. Distressed, Daiki runs after her, cursing her wickedness.

*~*~*

She struggles when he lifts her off the ground. Kicking and hitting doesn’t do much to Daiki, who brings her to a quiet alley in the mall. This stretch is empty, the light is broke, and the elevators are in maintenance. Once they’re out of sight and away from the noise, Satsuki is put back on the ground. Ready to fall into a fit, she’s surprised when the shopping bags fall on the floor. 

Next thing she knows, Daiki uses all his strength to take her arms, and press her together with her wrists against the wall, kissing her. 

Not ready to give him the satisfaction, she keeps her mouth shut. Satsuki waits for the tug, the plead, the eyes opening, begging her. Only then does she allow him to kiss her, his hands sliding off her wrists and to her elbows, holding them. She lifts her hands around his neck, easing into his touch and his mouth. 

“Frappucino. My treat.” Daiki offers when they stop, his eyes fixed on her

“You better… Why, if I may ask?” 

Daiki grins, kissing her nose. “The dots, they’re sexy. Can’t wait to see it on you.” It’s only the kiss, she tells herself. Not the way he looks at her, or the promise of what would happen another time. Her knees aren’t weak just because he voices his opinion about her underwear. She doesn’t kick him, though.

*~*~*

On the way to Satsuki’s house from the mall, there is a park, through which they went until Satsuki grew tired of walking. One vending machine purchase later, they’re sitting on a park bench. Daiki dropped without much grace, amused when Satsuki ends up in his lap. 

“I’ve got to pay you back for the sneakers.” She said with normality. 

He looked away (not staring at her breasts, who were right in front of his face), tired of this debate. 

“Stop it already, I told you it’s fine-” The rest of his words died in his throat. Long pink hair draped over his shoulders, Satsuki’s arm around his neck, and she starts to kiss his jaw line, shutting him up most effectively. He turns his head to the front again, his fingers playing with her hair. “Alright, this repayment is fine.” 

He holds the back of her head, nuzzling his nose to hers. One look at her mouth is enough, and she moves to kiss him on the lips. It’s slow and lazy, Satsuki too tired, and Daiki lacking a general drive to speed things up. Leaning back, having Satsuki heavy on him, her breasts pressed against his chest. She’s so warm and soft, in her kindness and her care. His hand fits nicely on her thigh, and he strokes the curve leading to her waist. Her hair is so silky, and he likes playing with it, trying to not roughen it up to much, petting it back down and straight. Tugging on his bottom lip, he lets his tongue run over her top lip, enjoying her hands on his neck and running over his hair. 

The look in her eyes makes him regret not bringing condoms. They have clear rules, and although Satsuki is a smart woman, Daiki is made to buy most of the rubber to keep them safe. She knows it as much as he does, and the kiss on his cheek is promise enough for a ‘later’. 

Sighing, he resigns himself. He got the bags this far, he’ll bring them home too.

“Piggyback ride?” She’s way too cute, and way too manipulative. There’s absolutely no way to defend himself against such a witch. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Daiki’s side gets peppered with Thank you kisses, and he lets her do so. He takes the bags in his hand and drops to his knees, letting her lean legs and arms snake around him. Hoisting their bodies up, he sighs again at his heavy burden in life. 

“I’ll reward you for this, too.” 

Then again, maybe it wasn’t such a heavy burden after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why my Aomomo works have Latin fic titles... I didn't know how to name this one, looked at random objects near me, and the Stabilo luminator XT caught my eye .V.;;;


End file.
